Unbelievable
by DinozzoFan
Summary: McGee's eyes narrowed as he stared at his co-worker trying to tell if he was kidding or not, "Tony, don't be stupid. There is no way you can seduce any female woman, it is just ridiculous."


McGee's eyes narrowed as he stared at his co-worker trying to tell if he was kidding or not, "Tony, don't be stupid. There is no way you can seduce any female woman, it is just ridiculous."

'If you say so," Tony smiled cockily as he laid back in his chair with his feet crossed resting upon his desk, throwing a small stress ball in the air repeatedly. He paused momentarily to check his watch, "damn it three whole minutes left." It had been a busy day and Tony was on for out.

"I do say so," Tim said firmly, although an ounce of hesitation was heard by the trained ears of Special Agent Tony DiNozzo.

"Whatever," Tony said dismissively, purposely trying to provoke the younger man, "I really don't care what McGeek believes about me."

Tim didn't answer; he hated being called McGeek, maybe not as much as he hated being called elf-lord but still a lot. Tony randomly decided to share what popped into his head, "did you see Ziva this morning? I don't think I have ever seen her in jeans before. They were certainly very flattering on our little assassin don't you think?"

Although Tony didn't notice as he was concentrating on his stress ball, Tim's face broke into a mischievous smile.

"Do you think you could seduce our little Israeli co-worker," Tim asked softly.

Tony accidentally let the stress ball drop past his hands and onto his face, he remained silent for a few moments as he sat up, "Of course I could, I just don't feel like risking death today to try out."

"Would you feel like it if we made this more interesting?" Tim asked in a confident tone, he was positive Ziva would harm Tony if he tried to get friendly with her. He really couldn't lose.

"How interesting," Tony queried as he sat up and made his way to Tim's desk.

"How about five-hundred bucks interesting?"

"You book must be selling well elf lord." Tony smiled cunningly, trying not to smirk when he saw Tim flinch a little at the nick name. "Now what are we defining as seduce?"

"When she arrives any minute now, at the least you will ask her out to dinner and you have to get a good night kiss. Although quite frankly I will be surprised if you escape the next five minutes intact."

"Deal." Tony said as he shook hands with McGee.

"Here she comes," Tim said quietly as he saw Ziva step out of the elevator and head to her desk. Tony quickly grabbed his prepacked back pack, swung it over his shoulder before waiting at Ziva desks for the beauty, who was now only a few steps away.

"Hey Zeevah," Tony smiled seductively, "I love your jeans, they are very flattering on you." He then obviously gave her a once over, Tim was horrified that Ziva didn't punch him then and there.

"Why thank you Tony," Ziva said cautiously, wondering what Tony was playing at she glanced over to Tim, who quickly looked away to avoid eye contact.

Ziva packed her backpack as Tony remained perched on the edge of her desk. She stood up when she was done, just in time to catch Tony staring at her behind. "Can I help you Tony?"

McGee couldn't help but smile, he pulled out his new expensive phone and sat it on his desk, he wanted to record this to laugh at Tony with later.

"I'm sorry Ziva I didn't mean to stare, i was just deciding how to ask you out to dinner tonight," Tony said ever so smoothly.

"Oh..." Ziva said, she cast another look over at Tim, who again looked away and pretended to be busy with his computer.

"That could be fun," Ziva said as she smiled at Tony. McGee's jaw nearly hit the ground, no way was this happening, he had a horrible feeling that he was about to lose $500.

"Shall we?" Tony asked as he offered his arm to her in a very gentlemen like manner.

Ziva took his arm with hers but then stopped, she spun to face Tony and she placed her hands on his shoulders. "I don't think this is a good idea." She stated simply.

"Oh..." Tony frowned.

_Here we go_, Tim thought, _Ziva is coming to her senses, any moment now she is going to leave without him_. Tim quickly adjusted the camera phone on his desk, he couldn't miss this.

"How about we skip dinner," Ziva suggested, "I don't think I could keep my hands to myself."

Ziva then snaked her arms around Tony's neck and pulled his face towards hers, crushing their lips together with such enthusiasm that they didn't even hear Tim choke on his thin air.

Tim thought he was going to have a heart attack as he watched Tony move to her neck as she sucked and nibbled on Tony's ear. _What the hell is happening?_ Tim thought, _Am I dreaming? No if I was dreaming it would be my ear she is sucking. _Tim was so developed in his own thoughts her didn't even hear the elevator doors open and shut.

The couples lips met again for a few brief moments before Tony pulled away to asked, "Your palace or mine?"

"Place Ziva," Tony smiled, "your place or mine."

"Shut up Tony," Ziva laughed as she grabbed his arm and pulled him past Gibbs and Abby and into the elevator, where once again their lips assaulted each others. "Did you see that?" Tim asked breathlessly.

Gibbs shrugged and sat at his desk, McGee asked again, "no seriously, did that just happen?"

"About time," Gibbs mumbled as he shook his computer screen.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked, of course he had noticed Tony and Ziva's sexual banter, but he had never thought ANYTHING would come of it and especially so suddenly like this.

"Seriously McGee?" Abby asked as she tried to conceal her laughter, "You didn't know?"

"Know what?" McGee asked.

"Oh gods," Abby said as she broke into laughter, "they have been going out for a month!"

Tim's jaw hit the floor, wondering if everyone else knew, it was apparent Gibbs and Abby knew. If it was possible Tim's jaw dropped even further, Tony had just tricked him out of $500! Tim did have to smile though; Tony and Ziva where a very nice looking couple. The thought made Tim sigh, imagine how much strife those two would give him now that they were a pair.

DF DF DF DF

Tony and Ziva giggled and laughed the entire elevator ride, Tony managed to spit out between bursts of laughter, "That... Was... The... Easiest... $500 bucks... EVER."

"You certainly are a good boyfriend." Ziva smiled before plunging her lips into her laughing boyfriends neck.

"The best really," Tony laughed, he was very proud of himself for his little stunt. Additionally now he could openly show off his hot girlfriend.


End file.
